All About
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: Yukimura didn't expect to lose his fukubuchou to something such as a simple family move, but it happens, and he really didn't like it. Slight hints, barely but not really there Sanada/Yukimura


_Okay, so its not good, at all. Mostly just a test story. Wow… first story for PoT in… forever. Trying to get back into the fold of the Prince of Tennis characters. I've not really written for Rikkai before, so I'm nervous about any of your comments, LOL. Also, this takes place during 1st year of High School (so after canon), and disregards anything that happened in NPoT because I've only read a few chapters._

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer here.**

* * *

><p>Yukimura looked out of the school window, watching as people walked around the school yard, scarves wrapped tightly around their necks. He clenched his fingers slightly around the frame of the window, but not hard enough so that it was noticeable.<p>

"I see," Yukimura's voice quietly spoke. He could feel Sanada move at his side, probably taken aback that Yukimura had spoken after such a long pause.

Turning to his long-time friend and teammate, Yukimura forced a smile across his lips, leaning back against the wall. "Sanada, this means we will be forced to part soon; you will no longer be _my _fukubuchou."

Sanada looked at him for a moment before staring out the window. "Aa…" he answered quietly, and Yukimura's fake smile dropped slightly as he stepped away from the wall. "I am sorry, Yukimura."

He shook his hair, blue hair lightly moving around his face. "Iie, you don't have reason to be, Sanada. It's not your decision, after all. Although if it were, I would think you were abandoning me." Sanada quickly looked over at him, his eyes slightly widened, mouth opening to rebut the statement, no doubt. Yet Yukimura was smiling again and his mouth closed, cheeks becoming pink. "It's a joke, Sanada."

"Of… of course it is."

He laughed, his voice melodic, shoulders shaking slightly. "You will have to play a match with me before you leave. I will not accept your resignation—forced or otherwise—as my fukubuchou otherwise."

"I'm not really your fukubuchou at the moment, Yukimura." Sanada stated, getting over his slight embarrassment.

Yukimura's laughter turned into a soft smile. "Even if I am not buchou yet—and I will be as soon as we become second years—you will always be my fukubuchou, Sanada. It doesn't matter that you won't be here with me next year, or if you become the fukubuchou or buchou elsewhere; you are _my _fukubuchou."

Sanada stared at him for a moment before bowing his head, clearing his throat. Yukimura could see a pink tinge fighting to rise to his cheeks. Pushing off of the wall, Yukimura took a small step closer to him.

"Genichirou…" Yukimura began softly as others continued to walk past the two first years. "Next year, wherever you end up, you will join the tennis club, ne?"

The teenager stared at him, and Yukimura wiped his face of all emotions. "Hai," Sanada answered. "I will be joining the tennis club."

"Good, so then you will become a regular and you will meet me on the courts at Nationals, Genichirou." Yukimura's voice was almost commanding, yet he spoke it as if it was only natural that it would happen. "I want to play against my friend and fukubuchou, but don't be too disappointed when you lose."

"We shall see about that, Seiichi." Sanada replied, raising his head slightly as a smile flickered across Yukimura's lips.

"Win," Yukimura stated simply. "And then fight me. I want to be the only one to beat you." Without waiting for a response, Yukimura turned, heading off down the hall. He could feel Sanada's eyes on his back as he walked away, head held high.

Turning a corner, he leaned back against the wall again, clenching his hands. Sanada was leaving? How was that possible? The two of them were supposed to once again conquer Rikkai and the Nationals once he became buchou again in April. It was already set in stone that he would be chosen; who would pass up _the _Yukimura Seiichi?

Once he was made buchou, he was to choose Sanada as his fukubuchou, and yet that was now impossible. It angered him slightly how Sanada's family was taking his friend away from him. He and Sanada were supposed to rule the Nationals Tournament; to once again become the Emperors together.

It was a little bit strange, really. He never thought he and Sanada would be parted. Of course, he knew it happened. People moved away all of the time. Friends were separated, and doubles pairs were ended, just like with Yanagi and that Inui, or Kikumaru and Oishi of Seigaku. Yet, he had never thought he would lose his fukubuchou to something as one of them moving away.

He supposed they would still be able to remain friends, although it might be difficult, especially when tennis season started up. The two of them would be competitors for different tennis clubs, but he hoped the two of them would meet on the court. Yukimura was positive they both already knew the outcome should that happen, but it would be fun to battle with his friend on the courts of the arena.

It made him a little bit sad though, to know that their time together would be over as soon as school ended. He mustn't let this get in his way though. Yukimura could survive without his fukubuchou, the only thing that mattered was tennis anyway; everything else came second.

Winning was what he was all about, and if he had to win without Sanada by his side, then so be it. Maybe it would be a little bit lonely not having him as he is used to, but it is completely possible. He could do this, and when the time came to face Sanada on the courts, he wouldn't go easy on him.

All he needed now was for Sanada to win. That was—after all—what Rikkai was all about.


End file.
